In My Own Words
by Myddryn Emrys
Summary: Harry Potter talks about his life.
1. Chapter 1

"It's strange when you think that a lot of things would have been different if fifth year had of happened the way that it did. It all comes back to Dumbledore, Dumbledore telling me the prophecy.

"Albus Dumbledore presiding over the wizarding world in the same way we thought of Merlin, a powerful man pulling strings in the background, making choices that would change everything. Armed with prophecy and seemingly endless knowledge he decided that I would be the one to stop the rise of one of the evilest men ever to walk the face of the Earth. It might of wrangled him that he did not have the power to do it himself, that he had to condemn a child to a fate so terrible that none could hold. Perhaps that is why he sent me to live with them. Perhaps he hoped that they would love me for being the lost child of a lost sister; that I might grow with the quiet strength that comes from knowing who you are and what you must do. They didn't though and maybe that is what made him choose not to tell me, maybe that just for a few short years I might be able to bear the burden of the veronica and be happy with friends and family. He might have hoped that school became a refuge in which I could find them, that life would continue as it had done those ten years and I would life in peace. I didn't. Life in its way must move on and I found myself moving with it being what I had to be, doing what I had to do. A teacher dead, another in hospital and two that where killers; a child possessed, many injured and one dead the price for such well wishing. There I stood venom of the King Snake, tears of the companion and mind of the enemy are mine and all I could say was 'I will end it.'"


	2. Chapter 2

"I stood at sixteen no family, few friends and a list of enemies longer than I would have liked to think about and I decided to gamble it all for the chance to provide the life I would never live. It is curious that I should pause here in this and yet it is a powerful image of where I was, sitting alone in the Dursley's home fearfully and yet eagerly waiting for my birthday to come looking over events in my life feeling guilty for failing the man that gambled so much for me. His words drifting through me as failure almost consumed me. "I not worried, you're here." "Let's save that your blood's worth more than mine." The story of Riddle and the prophecy showing me what I must do. The size of such a thing impacted me as I realised I sort to free a world from a threat that existed in all of us, a man's self-image and his drive to attain it.

"Riddle grew up in an orphanage of no importance and he himself not important within it. He was a small fish in a small pond, but he had a talent which made him believe gave him more worth because he was strong where others we weak, he was smart and driven; the whole world was his only they didn't know it and he would make them. Little actions here and there he showed them keeping proof of his power over them, nothing big because it didn't have to be but something to show him who and what he was. His mother had died bring him into the world and it was a sacrifice that gave his strength to the world. Riddle took a small child's discovery of self-worth and built a sociopathic religion through which he attracted like minds into submission to himself, using social violence as the medium. Where Dumbledore attracted through one's belief in the innate goodness of society, Riddle used a static culture's fear of the unknown.

"Two sides of a man were waring in the extremes of social unrest as the darkness destroyed its innocence I found myself in the role of moral courage in the face of seemingly unbeatable odds. I was Mabon, the ever young, hunting for The Flight of Death. It was there that I found myself, I was not the Hunter God, I was not the Boy-Who-Lived or even The Chosen One I was not chosen I chose. I was not fighting a hand that I was dealt raging against a role that was mine alone. I chose to stand, I chose to fight, I chose to preserve what was mine and I would win. Not for the weak, not for those who could not but for myself so that I could stand upright in death and say 'This life that I lead was mine and I did not yield.'"


End file.
